


Hurt

by AdriFanfiction



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriFanfiction/pseuds/AdriFanfiction
Summary: She longs for him to just be with her once again, just one last chance for her to say that she loves him more than anything.Even after Brasidas's death Kassandra still finds herself broken.She's overcome many things and she could even be considered Athena in a mortal disguise, but she can't overcome the death of Brasidas. She don't think she ever will.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I'm sorry :^(.  
> I've been really into Assassin's Creed Odyssey at the moment and I'm not gonna lie, my first play through I was so into the idea of Brasidas and Kassandra being lovers and how Brasidas's death affected Kassandra mentally.

It's nighttime when she wakes up, she can feel cold winds flow through her childhood home and it sends shivers down her spine.She utters nothing but a small sigh before tip toeing out of her home to watch the night sky. 

She hopes Myrrine won't catch her this time, hopes she won't ask her the same questions. Kassandra knows she's silent enough to sneak away from the home without her mater or step-pater to catch her, maybe she wants them to catch her. She doesn't know.

She sits on the porch of her family's home, her home, and closes her eyes. The same memory plays over again. Her warrior, her friend, her lover dying by her little brother's hand. The spear running through Brasidas's head, Alexio's nonchalant expression as he kills the one person who's made Kassandra feel passion and true trust. She cradles her head in her hands and folds in on herself.

" Brasidas." She whispers to herself as tears burn her eyes and the feeling of loss washes over her once again. His name on her tongue fills her with painful nostalgia, memories of him and her together. She misses him so much, she yearns for his touch and his voice. 

She wipes her eyes and let's out a small sob while balling her hands tightly into fists. She knows she's suppose to love her brother because her brother is her family, but the rage and sorrow she feels tells her mind to not forgive him. She understands that the cult was manipulating him and that the man who killed Brasidas was Deimos. Her mind recycles the thought that Deimos and Alexios aren't the same person, yet she can't accept it.

She looks up at the sky once more." Why did it have to be you, my love? Why must I live on while the ferryman takes you?" She begs for something, for someone to answer her grief. Silence is her answer as dark clouds dance and swirl the night sky.

" Lamb?" Asks Myrrine's soothing voice." Why are you out here, Kassandra? It's.." Myrrine trails off as she sees Kassandra's tear stained face and pleading eyes. "Oh lamb, why do you cry?" She sits next to Kassandra, cradling her daughter in her arms like she used to do when Kassandra was little." I miss Brasidas so much mater."

Myrrine pets Kassandra's head." I'm sorry my love, you know," She raises Kassandra's chin and wipes her baby's tears." Brasidas loved you very much, he still loves you Kassandra. He wouldn't want to see you so broken, he would want his lover to carry on." Myrrine comforted, pulling her daughter up with her.

" I know mater, I know." Kassandra responds. Myrrine smiles and smooths Kassandra's hair out." Come now lamb, it's time for rest." 

Kassandra sighs as her mater returns back to the house. She looks back at the sky once more, wishing that Myrrine hadn't caught her." I love you Brasidas." She whispers before going in her home.


End file.
